


Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisiana can be dangerous for a California boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My

Tommy lay still in the clump of bushes, trying to breath quietly. He could hear their voices raised in anger, still searching up and down the roadway.

"C'mon out, ya little faggot. We'll find you and when we do we're gonna beat your hippie California ass."

Did it have something to do with Dreama, the pretty little waitress he'd been flirting with? It was harmless, just messing around the way you do when you're a musician passing through. She said she was 19, must have been to be serving liquor to all those damn rednecks packing the bar. These animals never said why, they just grabbed him when he came out to his car after the last set and started beating on him, feet and fists flying. There must have been 5 or 6 of them but he wasn't sure because he never had the chance to look up. The only thing that saved him was that car coming down the road and swerving when he tumbled out onto the pavement. Tommy took that split second to take off down the country road then into the trees where he ran until he fell over something and rolled into his present hiding place. Now, here he was in a strange town being hunted by savages for who knows what and shaking with fear, pain, and frustration. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he brushed it away with his filthy, torn sweatshirt then hunkered down, struggling to remain calm. When he didn't hear anything, he thought about getting up but figured these guys could be out there waiting for exactly that dumb ass move, so he stayed down, cold, damp, and aching all over.

 

"What the hell!!?"

Tommy jerked awake as something kicked his leg then fell on top of him. He struggled helplessly, throwing punches and elbows, all to no avail.

"Hey! Hey, man! What the fuck!? Keep your damn feet out of the path and people won't fall on you.... Holy shit!! What the fuck happened? You're a mess! Let me see."

Tommy was paralized with fear, trying to back away from the extended hand but unable to move.

"Take it easy, Bubba, I'm not going to hurt you." Tommy looked around in the early morning sunlight and didn't see anyone else, so he tried to stand up but fell back to the ground crying out and grabbing his ankle. His whole body hurt, not a place that didn't feel banged up and bruised, but the ankle was the worst.

"Look, you have to chill. I don't know or care what happened, but I can't just leave you lying out in the woods for some wild animal to devour"

"Wild animals?" Tommy looked around the woods seeing nothing but trees and bushes. "Really?"

"No, probably not, but we still need to get you tended to. My name is Adam and who are you?"

"Tommy Joe."

"Well, that sounds like a good southern name."

"Yeah, southern California."

"What the hell are you doing in the woods of Louisiana?"

"I'm a musician. I was passing through Baton Rouge the other day on my way to New Orleans when I stopped for a drink at some dive bar. The band sucked and I was drunk enough to tell them so. After they realized I wasn't just ANY drunk, but a musical drunk, they listened to me and I ended up playing the last set with them. Then they asked if I'd sit in on a one nighter last night in this crap town. I did, we played till closing, then this shit."

"And how did you get so fucked up and end up in the woods. The band that bad?"

"No, asshole, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, not my business anyway. We better get you to the emergency room and have the Doc take a look at you."

"No! No doctors and no hospital. Those shitheads who beat up on me last night might still be around."

Adam wasn't sure where to go from here, but he followed his gut, as usual, and pronounced, "Okay, I'll take you to my place and you can get cleaned up."

"Thanks, but no thanks. My car is in the parking lot at the bar, so if you can take me there, I'll be on my way."

"You sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure. I just want to get out of this hell hole."

With no effort at all, Adam scooped Tommy up and headed through the woods. When they got out to the road, he put Tommy into the back seat of his convertible, even though he argued that he was filthy and didn't want to mess up the car. Adam just gave his best "are you kidding me" look and ignored him. When they got to the parking lot, Tommy's car was there alright, but all four tires had been slashed and the windshield smashed, the baseball bat still sticking half in and half out of the car. When Tommy saw that, he just leaned his head back against the seat and fought a losing battle with the tears that coursed down his cheeks. Adam came over, opened the door, knelt down, taking Tommy's chin in his hand.

"Don't worry, man, we'll get it taken care of."

"You don't understand... I, I can't," Tommy stuttered. "I barely have the money for gas. I was supposed to meet up with the other guys at some breakfast place after the gig last night but I never made it. They're probably two states away by now."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

As Adam walked back around the car, he called a tow truck and gave them all the information they needed, including his name and address then told them to just tow it out to his place and bring 4 tires and a new windshield.

"Don't argue with me, Jake. Just bring it out to my place and don't go parading through town with it."

Adam must have gottent the response he wanted because they were soon on their way, the wind blowing in Tommy's face and Adam humming a happy tune. Tommy fell asleep and was rudely awakened by a licking, panting dog, seemingly named Voodoo, on his lap. Adam pulled the dog off and once again picked Tommy up.

"We're going to get you into the house and see if you're going to live"

With that, Tommy looked up and saw a huge house surrounded by trees with a lake behind it shining in the morning sun. He wanted to ask who's house this was, but he just leaned his head on Adam's shoulder and relaxed until two hard kicks on the front door brought a housekeeper running to let them in.

"Picked me up a stray in the woods, Alice. Gonna see if he's busted up too much for you and me to patch up."

"I think he'll live, but he sure is dirty. Go put him in the shower so we can see what's dirt and what's blood."

"Well, he can't stand up, in case you wonder why I look like I'm carrying my bride over the threshhold, so I'm going to throw him into the jacuzzi in my room where he can have a little space to maneuver. See if you can find something of mine or Neil's for him to wear until his suitcases are delivered. I never thought of it until now. They're in his car and Jake down at the garage in town should have that here shortly. When he gets here, tell him to just bill me. We'll work things out later."

He turned to Tommy as they navigated the Tara-like staircase. "Now, you're going to have to cooperate a little. The tub is high, so I can get you into it, but we'll have to get you out of these nasty clothes. I can help or Alice can. Neither one of us will peek. Take your pick."

"What are you, a comedian? I can undress myself, just lean me against something."

Adam laughed and sat Tommy down on the side of the tub. "Hold on now, I'm going to get these shoes and socks off first, then you can do the rest. I'll get the water started, the bubble bath and shampoo are right there. The bubbles will maintain your dignity when Alice brings the clothes. Neil and I are both a bit taller than you, so whatever she brings will be a tad big, but they'll do until your stuff is delivered. Hand me your keys and I'll get your suitcase when Jake gets here."

Tommy searched his pockets then stared at Adam with a frantic look. "I can't find them. They must have fallen out when I was rolling around in the parking lot or maybe even in the woods."

"No problema, We'll get Jake to look for them or have a new one made. Just a little hitch, now relax."

When Adam walked out, Tommy struggled with his tattered clothes, finding it harder than he thought to get out of them while babying the sore ankle. He poured a little bubble bath and climbed into the hot, bubbling water, sinking down to his shoulders before reaching to turn the stream down to a drizzle. It felt so good in spite of the burning sensation on all the little bites and abrasions that covered his body. He wasn't getting out of this tub until he was evicted, that was for damn sure. After a decemt stretch of time, he washed his matted hair and grimy body, feeling like a human being again, but when he tried to get out of the tub and reach for the towel, he yelped in pain as his ankle protested any weight at all being put on it. Adam was there immediately, grabbing the towel and lifting Tommy out of the tub, averting his eyes as much as possible as he stood for a minute, wrapping one towel around Tommy while he tried to dry him a little with another, then carried him to a huge bed that looked out through a glass wall to the beautiful lake, and plopped him down gently.

"Amazing." Was all Tommy could muster. "Do you own this house?"

"Yeah, it's my getaway when I need to hide and have a little me time. No one even knows I have it."

"Like who? Whataya mean no one knows? Who would want to know?"

Adam blushed and for the first time Tommy really looked around the room. Along the wall on one side was a cluster of gold and platinum records. Tommy's head spun around to take a better look at Adam. Of course. No make up, no glitter, no leather, but he realized he knew that face. It was that glam rocker kid, the one with all the music on the radio, the one who was.....

"Shit!" Tommy exclaimed. "I have to go."

"You have to go? What the hell does that mean? You can't walk, your car isn't here yet, and you have to go? What the fuck!"

Tommy saw the minute Adam realized what had just happened.

"Fuck you! So, you think you were brought here to be my plaything, asshole?! What the hell is wrong with you? C'mon, I'll take you as far down the hall as you can get so you'll be safe from the big, bad fag singer!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Look man, I'm just so fucked up I'm not thinking straight. I didn't mean anything by it, It's just weird to be in this beautiful house with a beautiful guy who's famous and rich while I'm here beaten up, broke, looking like shit, I'm sure, and... Well, it's just fuckin' embarrassing."

Adam looked at Tommy's beautiful brown eys, noticed the now clean platinum hair that was drying over one of them and let his gaze travel down past the cupie doll mouth to the scratched, bruised, but still beautiful, body and smiled. "You think I'm beautiful?" Adam asked.

Tommy blushed and scurried to pull the comforter over himself. "Yeah, Adam, you are and I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I'm so confused and fucked up I can't be responsible for what comes out of my mouth... or goes in."

Now it was Adam's turn to be shocked. Was Tommy coming on to him? He didnt want to assume anything and scare him, but he could swear the little blonde minx was coming on to him. Alice chose that moment to knock on the door and come in with a handful of clothes.

"Something should do until his clothes get here. What is your name again, little one?"

"Tommy, mam."

"So, Tommy, I was just getting ready to make Adam some breakfast, would you like to join him? Can you stay awake that long? You look exhausted..maybe we should call Dr. Luke, Adam?"

"Yes, Tommy will have some breakfast, Alice, No, we will not call Luke yet. He is exhausted but he has to eat, so we'll let him do that first then you and I can take an inventory of his injuries. I'll come down and get an icepack for the ankle first then call Jake to get a key made, Tommy seems to have misplaced his. Oh, and do you mind if we eat up here, it will be easier than carrying him up and down the stairs. One more thing, can you get the blue guest room ready for him, I think it will be nap time after breakfast."

"I'm not five, for crying out loud."

Alice and Adam both laughed. "Of course, you're not, we didn't mean anything by that. Now, do you want coffee or tea, maybe some juice? How about if I bring a little bit of everything and you can figure it out then."

"Thanks, Alice. Just buzz me on my cell when it's ready and I'll carry it up the stairs."

"Wow, she's great," Tommy said, trying to sound normal and make Adam forget his stupid behaviour.

"She's the best, takes care of everything, even when Neil or I pop in at a moment's notice."

"Is Neil your boyfriend?"

Adam snorted, "No, he's my brother. He's in L A right now visiting my mom. I just came from there. He's going to hook up with some friends then come down in a week or two for some R and R." Adam noticed Tommy's smile at that information, then a grimace of pain from the cuts on his lips. Adam thought it was interesting that Tommy cared that Neil was his brother, not his lover.

An hour later they had finished their meal out on the porch and Tommy had put on an old shirt of Adam's and a pair of Neil's cargo shorts and was seated back on the bed. When Alice came in to clean up she insisted that first she and Adam would inspect his injuries. There were some nasty bruises coming up and lots of scratches and insect bites, along with the undiagnosed ankle, but nothing, Alice felt they couldn't handle.  
Adam applied a new ice pack and wrap to the ankle while Alice spread antibiotic ointment over Tommy's lips, chest, neck, back, and stomach, all to his protest that it would ruin Adam's sheets. Alice shushed him while she finished up and Adam took a few phone calls. By the time both were done, Tommy was sound asleep. When he awoke, he realized he had migrated to the other side of the bed and was curled up against Adam, who was reading a book with headphones on.

"I'm sorry, Adam, I must have really conked out."

"You're fine. You've been sleeping for about 4 hours. Your car is here and fixed, your suitcase is in the guest room, and Alice and I think that unless you have someplace to go, you should stay here for a few days until that ankle gets a littl more stable. I't up to you, but you're welcome to stay. She'll mother you to death, but it will take her attention off me for a while."

"I hope I'm not imposing, but that sounds kinda nice, actually. And, I'll pay you back as soon as I get a gig, I swear."

Adam chuckled, "No problem, kid, the refrigerator and freezer are packed to the gills, the electricity is paid for the month, and it's just Alice and I rattling aound in this big ol' place."

"I guess I should go to the guest room and give you a little privacy, huh?"

"That's up to you, but I don't mind. We could watch a movie, if you'd like. I was looking at your tats and I think I might have a few things you'd like."

Adam scrolled through movie after movie until he came to some vintage horror films. "Just yell if you see something you like."

Adam kept scrolling until Tommy grabbed his hand and shouted excitedly that they had just passed his favorite movie. Adam looked down at Tommy's hand on his and relaxed a little into his pillow as he backed up and the movie started. He liked this beautiful boy he had rescued, but he didn't want to do anything to frighten him, so he just plumped their pillows and watched Tommy more than the movie for the next 2 hours.

 

After they had dinner, Alice came up to say she was going to her son's for the night, but he was only 10 miles down the road, so if Adam needed anything he could call her, otherwise she would be back to make their breakfast. She leaned over and kissed Adam's cheek, then smiled at Tommy telling him to listen to Adam and not try to do anything that would further injure that ankle. Adam assured her that they would be fine for 12 hours and he would see her in the morning.

The next 4 hours were spent watching movies and talking about music, Los Angeles, Tommy had grown up just minutes from where Adam had lived the last 10 years, and the music and club scene there. They frequented many of the same places, but Adam was sure he would have remembered if he had seen Tommy before. Tommy was surprised at how much he had in common with and how easy it was to laugh with this man who had rescued him 16 hours earlier. When midnight rolled around and Tommy couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, Adam insisted on tending to his ankle then shyly asked if he could put ointement on the cuts and bites since Alice wasn't there. Tommy looked into Adam's eyes as he said that was fine and Adam pulled his shirt over the blonde hair. Once again, Adam was mesmerized by the bruised and scraped, but perfect, pale skin. "Lucky you, no freckles," he observed.

Tommy ran his finger along Adam's arm, "I think they're kind of cute."

Adam shivered and Tommy grabbed his hand. "I don't know what it is about you, Adam..."

Adam kissed Tommy hard, his tongue darting into his mouth and Tommy kissed him back just as hard. He pulled Adam down on top of him, hands going to Adam's soft hair and holding it tight. "Shit man, I'm sorry." Tommy pulled away embarrassed. "I should go to my own room and leave you alone, I guess. I don't know what came over me. Usually I like girls, but you are really hot, ya know? Okay, I guess I should go."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I kinda want to stay with you, but that's being really pushy, isn't it? I guess I'm still a little spooked about those guys."

"No problem. You go to sleep,I'm going to shower. We'll talk in the morning."

 

The shower was hot and a good place to think about what the hell was going on. If he had met Tommy any other way, Adam would have smelled a   
setup, some kind of weird pap trap, but until a few hours ago, this kid had no idea who he was. It had been a long time since he had seen anyone this hot, but you don't take advantage of an injured stranger you bring into your home. Then again, who was being the agressor here? Nope, decision made, no seducing the patient. Once that was settled, Adam breathed a sigh of relief and crept into the bedroom. All he could see was a blonde head sticking out from a mound of covers. Good, it would save any angsting about whether he had come to the right conclusion about...things. He went around turning lights off, leaving a small light on in the bathroom in case Tommy woke up and was disoriented, then he slipped into bed with one last thought about carrying Tommy down to his own room, but discarded it for fear of waking him. They both needed a good night's sleep. Even the ointment would have to wait until morning and maybe even for Alice. That was safer.

"Aren't you gonna put that stuff on me?" Came a muffled voice.

"I didn't want to wake you. It's fine, Alice can do it after breakfast."

"But what if it gets infected.......... then I'll have to stay till it's better, right?"

"Right, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

As Adam was getting out of bed to find the ointment he had tossed earlier, he felt a feathery touch on his back. Tommy was tracing a line from his shoulder blades to his waist. He turned around and looked into Tommy's huge brown eyes, clouded with exhaustion. "You need to tell me what's going on here, Bud. You're treading on very dangerous ground, you realize that, don't you? Don't start something you're going to regret come sunrise."

"I just like to touch you, so sue me! If I behave can I still stay here tonight?"

"And then what?"

"I don't know, maybe just sleep close to you, stay warm and cuddly."

"You're sure not making this easy," Adam said as he palmed a growing erection. "Self control is not one of my strong suits, so let me put this stuff on you and we'll get some sleep. You'll be saner in the morning, I hope, or I'll make you sleep in a tent in the yard."

Tommy threw the covers back when Adam found the ointment and saw the look on Adam's face as he looked at the pale skin shining in the moonlight that was filtering in the huge windows. Adam loved being able to see the sky at night before he fell asleep, thinking about the universe out there, so much bigger than any problem he had to deal with, but this wasn't fair.

"You okay, Adam?"

"No, Tommy, I am definitely NOT okay, but we'll talk about it in the morning, how about that."

He continued to dab the angry looking scratches as Tommy winced. "Just another minute and I'll be done."

"I don't want you to be done."

Again, a groan escaped Adam's lips, but it was immediatly quieted by a soft kiss from Tommy. "Ah, shit!" Adam threw the ointment aside, walked to the bottom of the bed, deliberately taking his time putting a pillow under Tommy's ankle, then laid down next to him, pulling him into a violent kiss and a gentle hug. Tommy responded just as violently, his nails raking Adam's back as he tried to melt into the embrace.

"Wow," Tommy laughed as he leaned back to look into Adam's eyes then down between them as he saw the reaction from other interested parties, both his and Adam's. He'd never felt this way about a guy before and wasn't sure exactly what to do. Adam immediately felt the tension and looked at his gorgeous bed partner.

"Decision time, little one. You want these pants off or have you decided to play it safe."

"Safe is the last thing I want to be," so Adam accommodated and slipped both their bottoms off, being careful not to jar the injured ankle in the process. Tommy's eyes couldn't leave Adam's huge cock, feeling a little itimidated about his own. Adam saw the look and laughed.

"This isn't a contest, baby. Some of us have beautiful blonde hair and some of us have a big dick. How about if we call it a draw?"

Adam put his arm under Tommy's head, using his other hand to trace a path over the hardening nipples down to the navel on the flat, white stomach. He could feel Tommy holding his breath then letting it go with a shocked gasp as his cock diappeared in Adam's huge hand. Adam moved Tommy's head off his shoulder and let his tongue follow the same path but slower, more sensuous, taking what seemed like hours to finally have his tongue close to Tommy's burgeoning erection. Then, as Tommy watched, Adam took him into his mouth, looking up at him, no longer questioning whether this should be happening.

"Oh, god, oh god," he repeated as he pushed Adam's head down onto him. "Don't stop, please don't stop. That feels amazing!"

Adam did stop, but only for a minute to make the statememt that he was not going to be the one to stop, so the ball, so to speak, was in Tommy's court. "This is just beginning, baby, so buckle up, because unless you put on the brakes, you're in for a bumpy ride."

A minute later Tommy came in Adam's mouth, thrashing on the bed and pulling Adam's hair, the pain in his ankle outweighed by the pleasure that was flashing through his entire body. "Stop, man, stop, I can't stand it. Too sensitive, I'm on overload."

"Oh, so now you're done." he grinned and leaned back down to lick Tommy, making him pull his legs up to his chest. "Not a good idea, dude," Adam laughed as he walked into the bathroom for a towel. Tommy saw the sadistic look in Adam's eyes as he slowly wiped first his stomach then down to his thighs, not missing an inch of his body and actually licking his lips as Tommy's moans and gasps encouraged him to take it slow.

"God, you are the most beautiful, ethereal creature I have ever seen."

"Is that the same as cute?"

"Just a step or two past cute, but if you're more comfortable with cute, fine."

Tommy blushed. "Come up here and hug me. You give great hugs and I don't want to be alone right now."

"You're definitely not going to be alone, but I know, you just need a little cuddle, right?"

"You're so gay, Adam! Oh shit, I didn't mean that! It's just an expression, I swear, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Really? Well, you're still going to pay for hurting my feelings. I'm very sensitive, you know, so prepare yourself to make it up to me."

Tommy opened his arms and Adam slid on top of him, gently kissing his forehead, nose, and finally the lips that were reaching up for his. The whole time he massaged the tense muscles of Tommy's shoulders and back, loosening them until he finally sank down, almost melting into the pillow.

"You want to play a little more, honey, or is it bedtime?"

"Play."

"Good answer."

Adam rolled Tommy on his side, moving against his back at the same time he reached around, caressing Tommy and making him even harder than he was. "Feel good?"

Tommy couldn't speak, so many emotions and sensations flying everywhere. He felt in danger at the same time he felt safer than he ever had in his life. He pushed back against Adam, knowing he was starting something Adam would finish. The things Adam was whispering in his ear both shocked and excited him. He couldn't reconcile this Adam with the one who had dragged him out of the woods, just couldn't get a handle on what he was dealing with. It didn't matter, though, because as far as he was concerned, nothing existed outside this bed, and that was just fine with him.

"Turn over, I want to see your back and that pretty little ass. Wow! That is some sight, can I touch?" Tommy choked out a response then dropped his head onto the pillow trying to catch his breath. Adam began another journey with his hands and his tongue, going lower and lower until Tommy was writhing around like he was in agony. Gently, Adam separated Tommy's legs just a little, causing him to groan and thrust his ass up trying to communicate to Adam that nothing was off limits. He felt soft touches on the inside of his thighs and tried to turn over to grab Adam, but Adam wouldn't allow it, just holding him down and muttering reassuring words that took Tommy higher than he'd ever been.   
Suddenly there was soft breath on his legs, then his balls were being sucked ever so gently into Adam's mouth.

"Oh, shit, oh damn, what are you doing?"

The only answer he got was, "Mmmmm, nice."

Suddenly, Adam's tongue was running around places Tommy had never had touched before and he was squirming, one minute trying to get free, the next, pushing up into Adam's face.

"You want me to stop?"

"No! Don't you dare, but I don't think I'll make it much longer," he whined. That declaration set Adam on a faster pace until he felt Tommy stiffen and cry out Adam's name, begging him to stop.

Adam turned Tommy over and slid up to hold the shaking boy in his arms, cooing to him, settling him down with his voice and his touch. "You're okay, baby, you're okay."

It was at least five minutes before Tommy could speak, and he looked into Adam's watchful eyes, "What about you? I've come twice and I can tell you want to."

"How can you tell that?"

Tommy looked pointedly at the tented covers and smiled, "Ahhh, well, I may be new at this, but I'm not stupid. What should I do about it?"

The hesitation was apparent, so Adam smiled, "How about if we leave the really good stuff for tomorrow?"

"How about if we leave SOME of the good stuff for tomorrow, but do a little bit of it tonight?"

"If you insist."

Adam slid up on the bed, Tommy slid down until he found himself face to face with Adam's cock. The only thing he could figure to do was go with what he liked done to him, so he slid his tongue up the side, stopping at the top to insert it into the tiny opening. That sent Adam reeling, so he licked the sweet and salty fluid seeping out then took as much as he could into his mouth and down his throat. Adam grabbed at his hair, pulling hard. He knew it wouldn't take long, and it didn't, before Adam came in his mouth, filling it till it was running down his throat and his chin, a totally strange, but not unpleasant experience. It was just a minute before Adam grabbed a towel and threw it at him,

"Here, you can spit it out here."

Tommy shook his head and swallowed as Adam watched him, then smiling, Tommy laughed, "Yum!"

A joyous laugh filled the room, breaking any tension that may have crept in.

"You are one crazy motherfucker, Tommy. Where did you learn to do that so well?"

"Beginner's luck?"

Adam pulled Tommy up until he laid flat on Adam's stomach, head on this chest. Adam stroked the blonde head and ran his hands down the soft skin on Tommy's sides. "You okay, baby? Really, I mean?"

"I'm perfect. In fact, I'm going to start hanging out in the woods more often."

Adam hugged him closer, feeling warm inside and out, for a change. "Stay for a while, okay? I have some stuff I want to show you."

"I'll just bet you do."


End file.
